I made it mahself
by Auron's Masamune
Summary: Just a short fic about Zim and Gir. I wrote it when I was in a wierd mood, sooooo... r/r, flames will be mocked.


I made it mahself!

By Radical Edward

Based on the show 'Invader Zim'

DISCLAIMER- Well, this COULD be considered implied slash, maybe it is. I like Zim/Gir, so sue me. Flames will just be ignored per usual. If anyone wishes to MST3K this fic, you have my permission to do so. Enjoy. –GirChan/Radical Edward

        "GIR!  Are you finished YET?!" Zim shouted through the base. He impatiently tapped his foot on the iron cast floor and waited for his unit to arrive. Zim's temper was steadily rising. GIR never took this long to arrive… save for the incident that involved a human-stink drink called 'Jack Daniels' and a 'rave-thingie'. 

         "I AM GROWING ANGRY GIR! COME HERE NOW!" Zim bellowed. He gritted his teeth and decided that Gir's mulling about was at an end. He stormed out of the control room, muttering Irken expletives under his breath. His tiny feet stepped onto the elevator and he pressed a few buttons. 

          "He will pay DEARLY for this! Now then…" He pondered. "What would be a good punishment for this insurrection?"

As Zim was going up in the lift, Gir happened to arrive a few minutes too late.

           "HEEEEEEEEEEEEELOOOOOOOO??" He shrieked, flailing his stubby robot arms around. There was no answer, which was not unusual since Zim never really answered Gir's 'Hellos' and such. His metal shoulders sagged. "Aww…" Gir then thought to himself, if robots could cry, he would.

           "Wait… wouldn't it hurt?" Gir said in a moment of spontaneity. Never minding that, he clutched a small parcel and strode forward like a peacock, strutting with his package for someone. He then snuck up behind a chair and screeched as loud as he could-

          "HEEEEEEEEEEEERRREEEEEEEEE'S JHONNY!!!" 

There was no answer. Gir was heartbroken, if robots did have hearts anyways. Somewhat defeated, Gir left the control room and as he left up another lift, Zim came back down, seriously pissed off.

          "GRRRRRRRRR!!! That GIR!" He kicked a random item and sat down. 

          "Hmmm…" He then pulled out a 'coupon-thing' for Crazy Taco, and he waved it in the air. "Oh Gir! Look what I have in my hands!" No answer from Gir. The invader was now getting seriously annoyed (if he wasn't already). He then pulled a microphone from the wall and hollered into it (so the whole base could hear)-

          "GIR! COME HERE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I SHALL HAVE TO PUNSIH YOU!"

It took a few moments, but something came down the lift. Zim stood up; one side thinking that it was Dib, the other half thinking it was Gir. As it swung open, something came bounding through, with a huge grin on its face.

         "AAAAAAIEEEEEEEEE!!! I LOVE YOU!" Gir then leaped forward, parcel in tow, and death-hugged Zim. The Irken flailed around, waving his arms and knocking over miscellany things. He struggled to breathe, which proved to be hard thanks to the heavy metal that clutched tightly to his face.

          "MPHHH! PHHHHHH!!!" He then thrust Gir off, and he went flying against a wall, slamming into it. Gir giggled madly and Zim hyperventilated, leaning against this chair. He looked up and saw Gir, standing there. Boy, was Zim ever mad.

           "GIR! How dare you do that to your master! You should be asha…"

           "I have a present for you!" Gir interrupted, thrusting the parcel in his master's face. Zim fell quiet for a moment, and then snatched it from Gir's little hands. He looked at it, and then at Gir, it was a cycle that went on for a few moments that was broken when Zim asked Gir a question.

            "Is this… for me?" 

            "Yeah, baby! I made it for yoooooou!" Gir then did a happy dance and started to roll around on the floor. Zim felt a small tinge of compassion, but he shook it off and set it down a desk. He didn't have time to deal with such petty articles, he thought.

            "Never mind that, GIR! Did you check the defenses like I asked you to?"

            "Maaaaayybeeeeee…" He teased. Zim snarled and banged his head on the desk. Gir then pranced out of the room. The invader really didn't want to talk to Gir after that little incident, let alone a measly package. He sat down and prepped his feet on the table. 

             "What am I going to do with him…" He grumbled, tapping his fingers together. Alas, his curiosity got the best of him, and he leaned forward to open the parcel that Gir was so eager to give him. He quickly opened it up and pulled out a picture that was crudely drawn in a mix of watercolors, marker and crayon.

              "What is this? Is this was the human-stink call… 'drawing'?" Upon further inspection, there was Gir, holding Zim's hand. What really made Zim shocked was the words scrawled out that resembled a 4-year-old human's writing.

              "I… love… you…?"

-The End-


End file.
